Josie Trent
Josie Trent is the show's Main protagonist. Josie Trent (Emma Taylor-Isherwood) is a skate board loving, mess making girl who is fire behind the Science Club. She is intensely curiosity, loves to rebel against authority, and a need to seem independent. Josie is also a very good at science. Josie's rebellious nature causes a great deal of trouble and results in frequent conflict with Principal Durst. Coupled with her curiosity, Josie despritly wants to know the mystery of Blake Holsey and to discover what Victor Pearson is really up to. However, Josie generally wishes to do good through her actions, to be a hero and not merely a rebel. Josie and Vaughn have been part of the strange things happening around Blake Holsey. After Vaughn was caught with her Chi Ball, Vaughn and Josie had exchanged intelligence and then memories. Vaughn gained enhanced intelligence, but returned it back to Josie. Josie gained a number of specific memories from Vaughn, including a repressed one from infancy, when Sarah Lynch gave Vaughn a pendant which Victor was to hold onto until the proper time. The pendant was the key to a holographic message to Vaughn that could only be opened using the biometics of Josie and Vaughn. Josie and Vaughn learned that they have the same DNA helix. When Josie thought Vaughn went into the wormhole to find his mother, she went after him, but landed in the past, when Blake Holsey High was newly built. She was later rescued by the student Science Club members, but Vaughn was temporarily stranded in 1977. Josie went after him and brought him back to the present. Josie decided to use the wormhole to travel back to the past, before Victor Pearson and Sarah Lynch used the Chi Ball in Pearadyne. Josie took the Chi Ball and returned to the future, hoping something good will come out of it. She was dead wrong. It turned out that Blake Holsey High was abandoned, the students and teachers were gone, and only she was left in this alternate reality of the future of her timeline, observed by the Janitor, and Josie's Clone. For over a year, Josie was trapped in the alternate world, where she found the pendant that Sarah Pearson left behind in the past. Josie was eventually rescued by her clone, who traded places with her in the universe. Josie returned to her world and learned that Andrea Avenir is her father. She managed to stop him and his evil plot. At the end of everything, Josie meets up with her mother who's very excited to see her. Relationships Josie has never been close to her mother, Kelly Trent, whose top-secret job drives a wedge between them, and she hasn't been told much about her father. Because of this, she finds it difficult to let her guard down and to trust people. Despite the distance between them, however, mother and daughter do love each other. She has a volatile relationship with Vaughn Pearson, the son of Victor Pearson. She is pulled by the strings of trust and distrust. Since the Brainwaves episode, Josie's relationship with Lucas Randall has become more complicated. While it's clear that she does care for Lucas at least as a friend, his attempts to sabotage Vaughn irk her. Lucas also has a crush on her. Category:Characters